Then Came the Fire
by StarStealer
Summary: This is a re-write of an original story I did back in '05. It takes place in Brooklyn when a young woman is found on the brink of death. It will ultimately be about friendship, betrayl, right and wrong, buried pasts, love and newspapers. Review please!
1. Chapter 1: Why

Then Came the Fire

By: Laney S.

Author's Note: This is formerly my old story_, Just to Love_. It's the re-write under a different title. I began to pick the sequel _The Edge of Tomorrow_ back up before I realized that I _should_ be re-writing this story first.

Yes. I'm a very confused individual.

To let you know a little bit about this story: Is it a romance? Yes, but not until much later on and with much character/story development. Is there a Mary-Sue? No, but there is a girl in my story and like real people she does have her flaws. I don't believe in writing characters that are invincible and who fit in immediately. Is there an actual plot? Yes. Is it original? Perhaps not but I promise there will be some twists that you may or may not see coming. I also go to great pains to do a fair amount of research in this story so that it is fairly historically accurate. When does it take place? Roughly, two years after the strike.

Also, I wanted to make it clear that in my story, my original character Kid is not Kid Blink. I will refer to Kid Blink by his full name in this story when I do put him in.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Newsies_ or any aspect of the film, those rights belong to Disney. I am merely borrowing the characters for entertainment purposes only and for no financial gain. I do, however, own my own characters and no one is to use them without my permission.

Chapter One

Why

The rain poured down like cold mini daggers. Each drop that hit Reina Townshend's skin made her shiver all the more and caused a fresh wave of goose bumps to materialize on her skin. She tried hard to keep her teeth from chattering but it was a losing battle.

She kept huddled in the corner of the abandoned house. The home was foreign to her but it could have been hers. It wasn't so terribly different from the house she'd lived in once upon a time. The only difference was that her home didn't have gaping holes in the ceiling. Reina looked down at her clothes. They were soaked through and through and clung to her skin. Her dress she'd worn had been nothing special. It wasn't made of silk or any other fine fabric and the color had been dull but now it looked downright like a rag. She moaned softly, silently wishing that it would just stop already. It had been raining for about three days straight now.

She sniffled and felt her nose begin to tickle inside. This was not good. She had failed to find any shelter in the last month since her parents had abandoned her and now it was going to catch up to her.

"I can't get sick," she told herself mentally and then she began to do the last thing that she could – cry.

Tears mixed with the rain drops and ran down her cheeks. She squeezed her eyes shut, not thinking and not feeling and just cried.

She didn't want to acknowledge that her clothes were now filthy rags. She didn't want to acknowledge that she was hungry and homeless.

Most of all, she didn't want to acknowledge that she was alone. It had been a fact that she'd been trying to ignore for almost a month now. She'd tried to push on and survive like she knew she should but there had been one tiny question nagging at her for quite some time now; why?

She reflected upon it and found that it only made the pain inside of her hurt more and she began to sob. She was crying so hard at that point that she felt she would either pass out or be sick.

"There one minute and gone the next..."

Her mind repeated that phrase like a song that would not leave her head. That certainly had been true but she'd been trying to ignore it. She had survived for the last month on her own by telling herself things like, "Doesn't do any good to wallow in sadness," or "Just gotta stay alive."

However, now in this desperate and dismal hour, she had given in to the negative thoughts that she had just barely managed to hold back.

"Stop it!" she screamed at herself. She didn't want to cry, what good did it ever do? It wasn't going to make the rain stop or find her shelter. She had to be strong now or she knew she would surely perish on her own.

"Why?! Why, why, **why**!?" she cried out loud as another round of sobs overtook her "What's the point…?" she wondered aloud. Her whole body trembled and she began to feel her vision swim in and out of darkness. This wasn't good. Against her questions and her broken resolve, Reina began to crawl towards the door, putting one shaky hand in front of the other until she could go no more.

"You can't die here," a part of her mind urged.

She moaned and collapsed onto her side, still softly sobbing, her body giving everything left that it had to give. This was the end.

"No! Get up!" her mind demanded.

"No," she whimpered aloud and tucked her knees into herself so that she was now lying in a small ball. "It's pointless," she babbled, now fighting a mental tug of war between two conflicting parts of her brain.

"You can't give up," her mind reminded her.

"Don't…care…" she moaned softly and allowed her tired eyes to close. They were sore and red after so much crying. On top of that, it was getting harder and harder to fight the impending darkness.

Reina's cheek rested against the soaked and damp wooden boards of the old tenement. She barely noticed how rough it was to the touch. She forced herself to open her eyes once more. They stared dully and lifelessly towards the door, leading to the gray, rainy outside world.

It wasn't long until after that, that Reina slipped into complete, welcomed, darkness.

***

The three young men scuffled into the old shabby house. They were all about sixteen to seventeen years of age. One was fairly scrawny and the other two were well built in terms of muscle. The first one, the scrawnier of the trio, had fire-red curls and eyes as brown as chocolate. His features were more boyish but he wore a tough look on his face. "This place is a dump!"

The second was tall with shaggy black hair that grew long on each side of his face. His eyes were his most striking feature as they were a shade of green that was lighter than most. They were set against pale skin and fine features. "I second that Figgy but we got our orders, come on now," he urged, thumbing at his nose. He spoke with a mild Irish accent.

"Kid can't ya make your own orders? I mean are you Spot's partner or-"

"That's enough Figgy!" the black-haired one known as Kid warned.

The third one spoke last, "Hey guys! Over here!" he had dark brown hair that was cut short with only a couple of bangs that poked out from underneath his brown newsboy cap. His eyes were brown though not as light as Figgy's but they set well on his face. He handsome and had a strong jaw and features that easily could have made him a model. He was known as Pretty Boy for just that reason.

The other two hurried over to see what their companion had found.

"Whoa!" Figgy said and immediately took a giant step back. "We can't mess with that!"

Kid kept silent as he observed the situation, already thinking things over in his mind.

"Think she's dead?" Pretty Boy asked and lightly kicked Reina's body with the toe of his shoe. Kid promptly socked him in the arm.

"Ow!"

"Don't ya got any respect!?" Kid roared and bent down closer to Reina. He brought the back of his hand close to her nose and found that she was still breathing.

"So, she dead?" Pretty boy asked, shuffling uncomfortably. Kid gave a quick nod and began to scoop her up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!!" Figgy yelped and ran over to Kid. "Kid what are ya doin?! Are you off ya trolley!?"

"I'm with Figgy about this. Spot ain't gunna like it," Pretty Boy warned.

Kid shook his head defiantly. "So we just let her die here? That's the alternative. You guys okay with that?"

The other two were silent until Figgy piped up, "Yep."

Kid shot Figgy a look that could have killed and even Pretty Boy gave him the stink eye.

Kid held Reina close to him snugly. "C'mon fellas. We've done our good deed for the day!" Kid said and headed for the exit.

Figgy rolled his eyes and followed his comrades. "I'm tellin' ya guys, Spot is gunna shit a brick."


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

Then Came the Fire

By: Laney S.

Author's Note: Chapter Two! I'm feeling sooo excited about this!

Anyway, I promise that Reina gets better from here on out. As I said in chapter one, she's not a Mary-Sue but I felt that if I didn't give her some sort of problematic background that it would have given her a lot less depth and room to grow. What I really want people to keep in mind as you read this is that no one is invincible. I think it's funny how some people seem to hate Mary-Sue types but love the other extreme (tough, tom boy girls who show up and can magically fit in and run with the boys, guzzle beer and wow all). I think a good character is one that has a good balance of both types. Personally, I do not hate either type, I'm just saying ;)

Water vs Fire - Thank you for the kind review!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Newsies_ or any aspect of the film, those rights belong to Disney. I am merely borrowing the characters for entertainment purposes only and for no financial gain. I do, however, own my own characters and no one is to use them without my permission.

Chapter Two

Awakening

Reina found that it was hard to open her eyes. They felt swollen and sore from the onslaught of salty tears that she had given into earlier. She also took note that the room she was in had become much brighter than before. It was also dryer.

"Rain stopped," her mind noted weakly and then immediately jumped to the next question. "Am I dead?" she wondered, blinking slowly a few more times while wincing against the light. Somehow she had always imagined that dying would have hurt more than that.

At first her vision seemed to dance to and fro before finally coming into focus. Realization dawned upon her that this was not the place she had been previously. She was now laying tucked into a small bed.

Reina's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and it was then that she felt a white hot stab of pain in her forehead. "Ah!" she winced and weakly brought a hand to her forehead. She gingerly touched her forehead was surprised to find that it burned with fever. She groaned softly as her body began to clue her mind in on its condition.

"I'm sick," she thought miserably. She closed her eyes once more in an attempt to relax but she was all too aware now of the pounding headache that had befallen her.

"Uh-uh-uh! She's awake and now it's time for her to go!" a voice exclaimed which took her by surprise.

"She's _sick_," another voice insisted with mild irritation.

The voices made Reina open her eyes quickly and her head punished her for it with another jolt of pain. She winced and grumbled a little but managed to sit up just enough to glance around the room. She was indeed surprised when she felt a rather large hand gently touch her shoulder and push her back down.

Two young men, about seventeen, were staring back at her. Light seemed to surround them from all sides, almost giving them an artificial glow. For a moment Reina began to doubt her surroundings - perhaps, she had died.

She glanced to the first boy and took in his onyx hair and his piercing green eyes. His gaze was directed to her and it was gentle and concerned. It made Reina feel safe.

She glanced to the other boy whose hair was a slicked back, dirty-blonde. His eyes were equally as striking as the first boy's except they were a gray-blue color that reminded her of stone. They were set amongst features that were caught somewhere between boyish and mature. Something about his eyes seemed cold and rough. She noticed now that having him stare down at her took away the previous feeling of safety she'd briefly had before. She also noticed now that his shirt was a little dirty and worn. The red suspenders he wore burned brightly in color against the dingy white of his loosely fitted shirt.

"Ugh," she said swallowing hard. Her voice came out gravely from lack of use. "You're a bit dirty for an angel," she said to the second young man.

This had apparently caught both boys by surprise but both had a different reaction afterwards. The first grinned just slightly and the second didn't seem amused one bit.

"I ain't no angel and this place certainly _ain't_ heaven," he said and glanced to the young man at his side. "What is she? Delusional?"

The first young man gave the second a modest look. "She's got a high fever and she's been out for nearly two days straight," he responded.

"Two days…?" Reina croaked and looked to the first for an explanation.

"Just relax," the first one reassured her. "We can talk later but ya need rest."

"There won't be a later and she's been restin' for the last two days," the second shot. Reina was beginning to clearly grasp that the second was not in favor of having her there one bit. "If she can be talkin' then she can be walkin'. We ain't got no need for girls in Brooklyn."

"I'm not talking about this being permanent!" the first shot back but then immediately softened his tone. "Spot, if I kick her out now she isn't goin' to make it," the first said, trying reason.

"I fail to see how that's my problem," the second argued.

Reina had heard all she had needed to hear. She was never one for wearing out a welcome, _especially_ one that wasn't entirely extended to her in the first place.

She grit her teeth together, trying to ignore the furious pounding in her brain as she pushed herself into a sitting position. It was hard. After two days of bed rest her body felt stiff and foreign to her.

"I'll go," she said with the full intention of doing just that.

The first caught her by her shoulders and shook his head as he kept her firmly in place. "No, you will not," he said firmly. He then gave a look to the second young man, Spot, that was so serious and dark that it could have scared a child. "She's stayin'."

The one called Spot narrowed his eyes at the other and for a brief moment, Reina was sure that there was about to be a brawl.

"I'm not askin' that ya do it for her, I'm askin' it as a favor to me," the first said calmly now. This seemed to diffuse Spot slightly and he rolled his eyes. "I already got Mrs. Kirkby on my ass and she's startin' to sniff around."

"What about White?"

"Ah," Spot said and waved his hand, indicating that the person mentioned was not of concern. "White don't give two shits about it. He says, that the less he knows, the better. He also said that he leaves it at my discretion," Spot said, emphasizing the word "my".

"Okay, look, I'm fine, its fine. I think I'll be okay," Reina tried again. She honestly wasn't seeking to get anyone in trouble.

"You are a bad liar and _**you**_," the first guy shot a look to Spot. "You are goin' to do me this favor and let her stay for now. You owe me Spot and I ain't goin' to go into details but I think ya know what I mean here," the first said and something in his voice seemed to dictate that the conversation was over.

Spot seemed to be staring the first down but after a long moment he finally relented. "Fine," he said heatedly. "But she's your responsibility Kid and I ain't goin' to clean up your mess. You get to explain to Mrs. Kirkby when she figures it out!"

"Kid?" Reina asked softly, confirming his name, and the first young man looked back at her.

"And Spot?" Reina asked tentatively. The second gave her no immediate response, save for an icy look of disapproval. She felt her nerves heat up just slightly in annoyance. "Kid," she said, once more addressing him. "I really do appreciate your hospitality but it's clear that Spot doesn't want me here."

At that she took note that Kid shot Spot a severely heated looked from the corner of his eye but then softened it when speaking to her.

"He's okay with it, aren't ya Spot?" Kid said and there it was again, that underlying tone that said this was the final verdict.

"Don't talk down to me Kid like ya own the place. I'm okay with it _for now_, but once she's up and able, she's outta here," Spot said with a look upon his face that rivaled Kid's previous stink eye.

"You don't have to talk about me like I'm not here," Reina said softly but the truth was that she had become quite annoyed.

"To me sweetness, you ain't," Spot said and waved her off, dismissing her. "Put her back to bed and get downstairs. We got papes that ain't gunna sell themselves," Spot said and headed out of the room. Reina watched him forcefully slam the door shut and she heaved a sigh and let her eyes close again, thankful in truth that he had left.

"I apologize for him," Kid began with a gentle smile. "He's a little rough around the edges but once ya get to know him, he's a good guy," Kid said and Reina snorted slightly.

"I think I'll pass. Kid, right?" she began and opened her eyes again to look at him. She took brief note of the fact that he was indeed nice to look at and she resisted the urge to return the warm smile he was still giving her. "You've been extremely kind to me but as soon as I'm fully able to - I'm out. I'm not trying to piss anyone off here," she said truthfully and Kid received her words with a nod.

"Works for me," Kid said and pulled the covers back around her. Reina wanted to protest and let him know that she didn't need a watchful eye but at this point her head felt as though it was about to crack open. She found that she no longer wished to talk and that rest was now the most appealing option.

"I'll leave tonight when he's asleep," she reassured herself. Mere moments passed beyond that thought and soon sleep had claimed her once again.


	3. Chapter 3: Renewed Determination

Then Came the Fire

By: Laney S.

Author's Note: Hmm. Sorry for the lack of updates! I'm trying!

Water vs Fire - Thanks again for the review! Just keep reading. I wanna make Spot kind of the no non-sense sort but he's not going to be purely a hard-ass ;0)

Disclaimer: I do not own _Newsies_ or any aspect of the film, those rights belong to Disney. I am merely borrowing the characters for entertainment purposes only and for no financial gain. I do, however, own my own characters and no one is to use them without my permission.

Chapter Three

Renewed Determination

Reina slipped on her ratty shoes which, as bad as they looked, were still pretty comfy to wear. Her head was still tender and her vision was fuzzy but she would manage somehow.

She forced her body to stand up and she immediately felt the stiffness course through her body. She wanted to stretch but was afraid of making even the slightest noise.

She tried vainly to smooth out her tousled hair but spent very little time on it.

She then began to quietly move towards the door, being careful to only walk softly on the balls of her feet. She approached the door and listened quietly. There was silence and certainly nothing to suggest that anyone was awake at this hour.

She then drew in a deep breath and opened the door so very slowly. She was soon irritated to discover that the door still produced a rather noisy groan and she gave the door a good solid glare. "I hate you door," she muttered quietly under her breath.

She then poked her head out into the hall and looked both ways, scanning for signs of anyone who might be awake and roaming the halls. There was no one.

She quickly slipped outside but as soon as she did, she felt herself nearly trip over something. Luckily, she managed to steady herself before she made too much noise. She glared down at the object that had obstructed her path and was pleasantly surprised.

The glare melted from her face as she looked down to see Kid sleeping at a slanted angle against the wall. His long legs remained spread out on the floor in the middle of the doorway. Reina bit her lip and waved a quiet hand in front of his face. When he did not react she deduced that he was out cold. She took one last glance at him and couldn't help but feel a little warm inside. It was hard not to be moved by the graciousness that this stranger had treated her to. After all, what did he know of her?

Reina gave a little smile, even though she still felt like two pounds of crap in a one pound bag.

It didn't take Reina long to find the exit and she had concluded that the place she'd been staying was some sort of lodging house for children. It had a small dining area with a kitchen a line where kids could come and get served their meals. It also had a room that housed many small desks and Reina was certain it was probably used as a classroom.

She was quite taken aback to find the door locked and that without a key, it would not be budging. She pressed her lips together in a thin line of frustration and gently leaned her back against the door. The fever was beginning to catch up with her and she had to fight to not lose consciousness.

"Where do you have to be that you gotta be leaving tonight?" someone asked her and the suddenly voice made Reina twitch slightly in surprise.

Reina was about to ask who the mystery was before she saw the familiar face of Kid step forward out of the shadows. She glared softly but found that it was hard to be irritated with the person who'd saved her from an unknown fate.

"I just," she struggled with her words and felt herself glance at the floor. Looking into his eyes was not helping her to get her thoughts in line. "I know that you want me here but does anyone else? Are you going to get in trouble?" she asked quickly.

"First of all, does it matter who else wants you here? Second, the answer is no, I will not be in trouble. Nothing I can't be talkin' my way out of anyway," he added with a devilish grin.

Reina took note that he spoke with an Irish accent which she found quite irresistibly charming. "This is not the time to be feeling love struck," she mentally chided herself and tried hard to push away any further feelings.

"So, answer my question please," Kid said kindly and waited for her answer.

She hesitated and sheepishly responded. "I just don't know that I should be here and I thought it'd be best if I was just on my way," she explained.

"You think it would be a good idea to spend a night on the cold streets with a fever like yours?" Kid asked and stepped forward, putting a hand gently against her forehead. Reina felt a blush flood her cheeks but she was almost certain that it would probably look like the fever. She gently pushed his hand away and fixed him with her best steely look.

"No, obviously not, but I," she hesitated again and saw that Kid was looking at her with a look you'd give a child who was being silly. "Don't look at me like that," Reina said and looked away from him with unease. "I'm not stupid okay? I'm just not use to having someone be so cordial."

"Cordial?" Kid asked.

"I mean, welcoming, nice, accommodating, you know!" Reina fumbled and felt her nerves jumble up. Kid just chuckled slightly and he tilted his head and gave her that irritating smile that made her lose herself to his charms.

"I'd appreciate if you returned that kindness by staying," he said softly and added, "For me."

For a moment Reina watched him, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She had to ask, "Why are you so insistent upon being so nice to me and me staying here?"

Kid straightened up and didn't sugar coat the truth. "Honestly? Don't take this wrong way because I know girls don't like to hear this but you look like hell. I can tell when someone needs help and I think you were needin' it pretty badly, even now."

Reina considered his words and was not at all miffed. Kid had spoken the truth whether or not she had cared to admit it first. Reina felt herself begin to cave and she turned a nervous eye to Kid. "That bad, huh?" she asked timidly and Kid gave her a sore and sorry nod.

She didn't feel entirely convinced but it was hard to just ignore Kid's request after he had put it that way. She felt herself hang her head in defeat. "Okay."

Kid laughed and leaned in towards her, touching her arm lightly. Normally, she was very suspicious and put off by any physical contact but she felt differently with Kid.

"Don't act like I just killed your friend, okay? It's not that bad is it?" Kid asked playfully. Reina shook her head to show that she felt it wasn't but inside she felt guilty for thinking so.

"I completely forgot!" Kid said and removed his hand from her shoulder and held it out before him. Reina glanced at it and raised a single eyebrow in question. "My name is Aedan Henessey but _please_ call me Kid," he said and winced as he formally introduced himself. "Actually," he added, "Forget that I even mentioned that name, just Kid will work wonderfully," he joked and Reina found that she genuinely smiled in return. It was briefly lived as she remembered that it had been quite some time since she felt like smiling. She had missed how good it felt and found that it made her sad to think she'd nearly forgotten.

She began to think back about her situation when she was alone in the rain, homeless, hungry and on the brink of giving up. Would life be so bad here with Kid, even if it was only temporary? Could she possibly be allowed to enjoy herself if even only for the briefest time?

She recalled when she had felt like giving up and immediately felt ashamed. She had _never_ been that person, never. When a problem presented itself, Reina had always invented a solution or found a way to resolve it and she'd always been proud of herself for it. Even as a small child, she had pushed chairs to get up on counters and get food for herself when her parents had been preoccupied.

She glanced to Kid who was still waiting for her to introduce herself.

"Reina Townshend," she said with another honest smile and shook his hand firmly. Kid chuckled and gestured with his hand to the stairs that led back to his room. "May I escort ye Miss. Townshend?" he asked quite playfully. "Your dirty mattress and hand me down blanket await."

Reina snorted slightly in humor and followed Kid, still aware to keep her voice quiet.

"I don't care what happens from here on out but that's enough of _that_," she thought, recalling her wishes to give up. She would never go back to being _that_ person again, no matter how bad things got. Even if there was no real reason for her to exist, the fact remained that she did. Even when she had been on the verge, she had not died. She had been handed a second chance and that was how she saw it.

"I'll make my way," she thought with renewed determination and quickly tugged on Kid's shirt.

"Kid?" she asked softly and Kid glanced over his shoulder to address her.

"Thank you," she said rather timidly but sincerely.

"Pleasure was mine," Kid said and led her back upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4: One Challenge Can Lead to

Then Came the Fire

By: Laney S.

Author's Note: Sorry that this took a bit longer than normal to update. I'm right in the middle of moving and transferring with my job. It's been chaotic! Moving is always a love/hate thing for me :p

Anyway, this chapter is pretty long but you get more of Spot in here! That's a good thing, right? A quick note about Spot in my story – I always saw Spot as this guy that was very serious about his position as leader and was sort of a no nonsense kind of guy. I think in the movie he demonstrates this by not immediately joining Jack when he approaches him about the strike. Spot struck me as the kind of guy that needs solid proof about something before he believes it and isn't about to mess around without a plan. He also doesn't like surprises and probably would hate for anyone to get the drop on him. That's why in the beginning of my story he may seem like a bit of a hard guy. I don't see Spot as the flirateous, drunk, charming, womanizer that I think a lot of stories paint him out to be. I'm not calling those that write him that way wrong per say, but rather that description does not fit the way I saw him. Just keep reading and I promise I won't make him out to be a complete jerk without reason ;)

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Five reviews and I am pretty stoked! xD

Water vs Fire – I'll keep 'em coming! :D

Eavis – Well, I can promise there won't be too many obscenities but unfortunately there will be SOME usage of foul language. I'm a believer that I can't write accurate and realistic descriptions of seventeen year old boys without there being _some_ foul language. It's just how a lot of boys are! Even in the movie Jack swears. I also only like to throw swears into dialogue where I feel it will add more power to the statement. Keep reading and judge for yourself but I promise to not make it a total foul fest. Also, by an honest smile I mean it was also genuine. A smile can be false or dishonest depending on your intent behind it. Have you ever faked a smile? Maybe smiled when you didn't really feel like it? An honest smile is the opposite :0)

elleestJenn – I still have a special place in my heart for the original but you can tell that my writing style has changed so I'm a bit embarrassed by certain parts (lol). I plan on throwing in quite a bit more meat in terms of the plot. More will be explained in the re-write. I will take a look at your old stories. I love reading other stories as much as I do writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Newsies_ or any aspect of the film, those rights belong to Disney. I am merely borrowing the characters for entertainment purposes only and for no financial gain. I do, however, own my own characters and no one is to use them without my permission.

Chapter Four

One Challenge Can Lead to a Dangerous Situation

It had taken exactly two weeks for Reina to fully recover. She had not been allowed to see a doctor since it would have been discovered that she was a girl staying at an all-boys lodging house. Instead, Kid had brought her medicine to reduce her fever periodically and had remained adamant that she not leave his bed unless necessary.

However, necessary had turned out to be almost daily. She had been forced to accompany Kid and Spot in their daily regime of selling newspapers to avoid suspicion back at the lodging house. After all, a boy who was too sick to sell newspapers couldn't hope to avoid a doctor's visit. In truth, Reina had not actually been selling newspapers at all. After much bickering and debating with Spot, Kid had managed to convince Spot to let Reina sit the daily activities out and Kid had generously covered her portion of the rent. This had all made Reina feel lousy and useless both at the same time. However, she had fast learned that Kid had a way of convincing others to go with his flow. It was his gift.

Many days she had spent seated within a small restaurant that was near to where Spot and Kid operated their business of pushing papers. The owner was a kind man of Italian descent. He was tall and wide built but very little was actual fat and he was mostly fit. While his frame was rather big, his face was kind and sincere. He had warm brown eyes and hair that adorned his head that was streaked with fine gray. He wore it pushed back in a professional manner but not slicked down. His name was Alanzo Cossimo but Reina had come to know him on a first name basis and had found his stories of old Italy and the trip to America fascinating.

It would have been two weeks that would have bored her to death if it had not been for Alanzo himself, who had kept her well stocked in free food (mostly soups as he had been as demanding as Kid in ordering her to take care of herself) and lessons in speaking Italian. She was now in no way fluent but she had picked up quite a few words in her two weeks with Alanzo.

"No minestra," Reina groaned in mock agony as Alanzo was presently setting out her usual bowl of warm vegetable soup. Alanzo clapped his hands together and a big, proud grin illuminated his face. "Bravo Reina!"

Reina smiled in return and raised her eyebrows hopefully. "Does this mean that I'm done with the soup?"

"Non una probabilita," Alanzo said in a kindly tone.

"What does that mean?" Reina asked in reply.

"Not a chance," Alanzo said and gave Reina a friendly squeeze on her shoulder as he chuckled softly. Reina nodded in defeat and picked up her spoon, staring at her own reflection in its back.

"I'm not ungrateful Alanzo, I'm just," she paused and looked away from the spoon and to Alanzo. She hesitated but then gave it to him straight. "A week of soup, the _same_ soup, it just makes a person _yearn_ for a sandwich," Reina said with a look upon her face that suggested she was in great pain. Alanzo just laughed and smiled fondly at her.

"I wasn't aware sick, lonely and poor girls could be beggars," he teased and Reina shrunk in her seat slightly and furrowed her brows. He had her there. If she was being completely honest, she was just happy to have some sort of food in front of her, even if it had gotten a little tiresome. "What if I asked nicely in Italian?" she countered playfully.

"Your friend is here," Alanzo announced, ignoring her joke.

Reina looked up and saw Kid heading towards her. The look on his face was not his normal, charming smile. Instead he looked downright mad and aggravated. He crossed the room and nodded his head just slightly, greeting Alanzo. Alanzo smiled warmly, "How are sales today Kid?" he asked from across the room. Kid headed over to her table and took a seat in the side of the booth across from her. "Slow and dull, like mud," Kid responded and then turned to face Reina.

"What's wrong?" she asked quickly and set her spoon down, leaving her soup untouched in the process.

"How are you feelin' today, Reina?" Kid asked and briefly gave her a look of concern.

"Better, but I told you that I've been feeling good for the last couple of days and I think the fever is completely gone now," she answered truthfully and loud enough so that Alanzo might hear. At that moment the door to the small restaurant swung wide open. She and Kid looked over and immediately heard Alanzo announce the new arrival.

"Well, what a pleasure Spot! Are you done with sales already today? Veloce!" Alanzo said and threw Spot a thumbs-up. Reina sighed and looked back to Kid and suddenly understood why he was so upset. She gave Kid a look that seemed to say, "I understand."

She had found that dealing with the young man known as Spot Conlon had been rather difficult. It had been clear since day one that Spot was in no way shape or form happy with her staying with what he called, "his boys." They had only shared a couple of brief interactions since her arrival and they had not been pleasant ones, in her opinion. He had almost always had something to say about her presence being a distraction and how a girl wouldn't be able to handle herself among them, how she'd always need looking after and rescuing. She hated his speeches because in turn they made her feel guilty for the way she had imposed on Kid, even if it had been at his insistence.

"It's the killjoy," she muttered under her breath and realized that Kid must have caught it because he shot her a brief little smile before Spot reached them.

"Well, she's lookin' quite well and rosy," Spot said to Kid and put his hands, palms down, on both corners of the table and leaned over the pair. Kid gave Reina a slightly nervous look before looking back to Spot.

Reina felt her blood begin to boil. Her tolerance for Spot talking about her in the third person while she was right there had grown very thin over the last two weeks. More than anything that he did or said, she discovered that was his most irritating habit.

"Reina," Kid addressed her calmly. "How are you feelin' today?"

Reina looked to Spot who was sizing her up like she was a mouse and he was a hawk. Her jaw tightened as her teeth clenched together in an attempt to keep her temper in check. "I'm actually quite well," she said evenly and didn't even bat an eye.

"Oh, well that's lovely," Spot said with false niceness. "Because now she can be on her way," Spot said to Kid as his voice turned serious. Kid calm that he'd managed quickly evaporated back into the aggravated look he'd come in with.

"So you're gunna just kick her out with no place to go?!" he demanded, gesturing with a single hand to Reina.

"Give me a break Kid. Your bleedin' heart is making a mess," Spot shot back and Reina stood up from the booth. Alanzo had remained behind the counter but watched them with a keen eye. He knew better than to get involved but Reina was certain that if Kid and Spot started a fight that he'd be there immediately to break it up and usher them out. She didn't want Alanzo to have to do that.

"I would like to stay," Reina blurted out, hoping to diffuse the tension between the two.

"I know it isn't my place to ask that but Kid-"

"You're damn right it isn't your place," Spot said quickly and stepped in on her. "I run a very serious business here, something I don't think you understand, and I don't need-"

"Spot leave her alone," Kid interrupted and went to grab him but froze as Spot shot him a look that could only be compared to that of a wild animal about to strike.

"I don't need a girl here messin' with a good thing," Spot said with a slightly softer tone but still severe. Reina's heart was beating furiously fast and it took all her courage to force the next words out of her mouth. "I wouldn't mess anything up. Anything you can do, I can do," she said confidently and tried her very best not to break eye contact with Spot. She felt confident in her words but she was not a person who took any delight in confrontations. In fact, she sort of failed at them altogether and somehow always managed to come out as weak and under handed.

Once she had said those words, Spot's expression changed noticeably. He took on a look of disbelief and then began to chuckle – it made Reina uneasy. He shook his head slightly and then eyed her with a look that made her unease worse. He was smiling but the smile he wore was not sincere and somehow seemed condescending. "Do you even know what it is that I do?"

"Sell papers," Reina said as though the answer was quite obvious.

"I sell papers. I manage the Brooklyn newsies. I defend my turf," Spot said, now grimly serious and advanced on her. Reina took a few steps back as he invaded her comfort zone and Spot, for his part, continued to move in at her.

"I take down _anyone_ who challenges me. I don't let anyone mess with my boys. I make sure business gets done and I don't run from no one," he continued with a serious and firm tone in his voice. Reina swallowed hard then stopped back stepping. She felt the same timid girl that had been huddled against the cold rain in the empty house, cowering deep inside of her.

"What is it that _you_ do?" Spot demanded and Reina failed to notice now that he had her backed up against another table. Both Kid and Alanzo looked worried and ready to step in but Reina didn't see their either of them. She shut her eyes and felt her blood rushing through her body from the furious beating of her heart. She struggled to calm herself down and a million thoughts ran through her head but somehow she managed to hear only one.

"_I'll make my way_." Her own words echoed in her memory.

"Now I suppose that you're gunna cry?" Spot asked with a slight cynical tilt of his head. "Save it 'cause tears don't work here in Brooklyn."

Reina drew in a deep breath and she could taste the stale atmosphere of the restaurant and the delicious smells from the food that mingled with it. She filled her lungs and tried to mentally soothe the scared, cowering girl inside of herself.

"Enough of that," she thought. She slowly opened her eyes and stepped into Spot so that her own nose was practically touching his. "You listen to me and listen _good_," she began calmly. Her heart still was mercilessly beating in her chest but now it beat with a new rush of adrenaline instead of nervous fear. That cowering girl would have to be strong now.

"You have no idea what I've been through-"she began. Spot growled and answered snappishly, "I don't care-"she cut him off in return.

"I don't need to tell you but I am sick of you judging me. You don't know me or what I am or am not capable of. At least Kid was willing to give me a chance before he even spoke to me! You already had your mind made up before you even saw me!" she said, unaware that her voice had risen considerably. She struck a hand out and shoved Spot's shoulder brashly. Spot stiffened and Reina saw a look of rage fall upon his face.

"You want to act like this big tough leader? Then quit giving yourself away and be a leader!" she spat and Spot looked genuinely surprised and he let the physical jab slide momentarily. "What do you mean 'give myself away'?" he asked skeptically.

"You're afraid," Reina shot back, nodding at her own words. "You're afraid of me, afraid of a _girl_."

There was a silence for a moment from the three involved, Alanzo and even the few patrons in the restaurant. Spot then withdrew a long, black cane that had been tucked into the belt loop of his pants. In the blink of an eye and a slight whoosh of air, it was suddenly in front of Reina's face in a threatening manner.

"I don't hit girls, it goes against my rules but if you call me a coward again-"Reina didn't let him finish. The girl inside of her was terrified and wanted to block it all out. She wanted to run and leave Spot and his awful self behind. However, Reina stood her ground, determined to not let that girl inside of her win. "I'm _not_ calling you a coward. I'm saying you're scared of me but in no way does that make you a coward, it's just the truth," she corrected him.

"_It ain't the truth_! I ain't afraid of _no one_! I am definitely not afraid of some poor, little, rich girl who was beaten or abandoned by mommy and daddy or whatever sad tragedy you're preddlin'. You think you're a victim? Here's a breakin' story girlie; we're all victims. We all got sob stories. Why is yours so special?" Spot retorted and Reina took a single step back, still not breaking eye contact. The answer came to her immediately and quite simply.

"I'm not," she said honestly and shrugged. "I'm nothing special. I don't deserve any pity anymore than you do."

"I don't need pity!" Spot said angrily and Reina could see that her answer was not the one he'd been expecting.

"I'm not claiming to be special but I _am_ telling you that I can hold my own," she said and left it at that. It took a moment before Kid felt it appropriate to speak. He cleared his throat and clapped his friend on the back. Spot quickly and roughly threw his shoulder up slightly, shrugging Kid's hand off in the process.

Kid held up his hands in defense. "Just give her a chance Spot. Who knows? A girl could be good for sales. Word is Manhattan is teaming up with a couple of newsgirls now and then and it's been pretty successful," Kid said, trying to convince his friend. Spot saw straight through it.

"This isn't Manhattan," he said coldly and then turned back on Reina. "Fine. You want a fair shake? I'm gunna give you one hour to sell fifty papes. Then we'll see if you can run with the big dogs."

"Spot no beginner can do that! Hell, _I_ can barely do that" Kid said in protest and Spot shook his head and held up a hand. "I could do it, I _have_ done it. She says anythin' I can do, she can do? Prove it," Spot said and shot Reina a cold and challenging look. Kid opened his mouth to interject once more but Reina spoke first.

"Fine, it's a fair deal," she agreed.

Kid looked at her with his mouth still open as if to speak but no words came out. Spot spit on his hand and held it out to her. Reina looked at his hand and then back up at him and then her own hand. She put it towards her mouth as if to mimic the gesture but then turned her lip up in disgust and instead slapped Spot's hand to the side. "That," she began and gave him a patronizing look, "is just plain sick and childish. What are you? Nine?" she said asked and pushed past Spot before she could see his reaction. She was on a roll and there was no point in stopping now.

"Kid, can you help me get started?" she asked, still ignoring Spot and Kid nodded in response and began to follow her out.

"You are **NOT** to help her sell them papes. You got it!?" Spot said, still not turning to face either of them but he did place his cane back into its rightful place on his pants. Kid put a hand gently on Reina's back and ushered her out. Reina smiled in return and gave him a reassuring nod.

As they headed outside Kid released a deep breath that he had been holding. "That did not go so well but for Spot, that could've been worse," he said. "A lot worse."

"Don't worry about it. I can do this," Reina said firmly and stopped walking then turned to look at Kid. "Even if I fail, which I won't because I want to make Spot eat his own words," she said and paused to give Kid a confident little grin. "I want to know that I tried. I didn't just give in and give up. Does that make sense?" she asked.

"Perfect sense but Reina have you ever sold papes before?" Kid wondered and Reina noticed the worried look on his face.

"No," she replied in full honesty and her confidence wavered only slightly. She didn't like the look on his face. His worry made her worry and she didn't need worry right now. "Kid, just help me get started, I only have an hour. I am aware that I kind of ran my mouth back there and I'm aware that I maybe bit off more than I could chew but I got to try. So please," she asked him, facing him and putting on her best pleading face that she could manage. Kid furrowed his brow and then immediately grasped her hand and pulled her off onto an empty part of the sidewalk.

"Okay. All I can do is get you set up but remember this; headlines don't sell papes, newsies sell papes. That means that you gotta be creative and use your head. Do what you gotta do and don't hesitate, even if people don't listen and pass you by. Keep tryin', you got it?" Kid asked and Reina nodded, taking in all of his words and trying her best to commit every one of them to memory.

"You're a girl, use that to your advantage," he added and Reina stiffened up slightly. "What does that mean?!" she snapped and tilted her head, awaiting an answer.

Kid chuckled and waved her off, "Relax. I mean that, well you know, you got a better chance at the sympathy play than we guys do. Girls and kids always got that sympathy thing goin' for them. What did you think I meant?" Kid asked her playfully and Reina felt slightly flustered. "Well, you know, that I could, well, you know!" she stammered and drew in a small breath and held it. Kid began to laugh and Reina released her breath.

"Reina, they're just papes. You don't get paid THAT much," he said, still laughing. "Don't go to extremes, just be creative!"

"Right," she said and Kid grabbed the cap off her head and let her wavy hair spill down around her face. "No more hiding that pretty face," he said and used his thumb to brush something off her cheek. Reina felt a little awkward at the gesture. She caught his hand in her own and gently removed it. Reina had never known how to take compliments, they struck her as odd. She just never felt right going along with them and allowing herself to praise her own attributes.

"Don't," she began. "I could use the dirt. Helps with the sad, pathetic look, don't you think?" she asked with a mischievous smile, trying to change the subject. Kid laughed again but then quickly became serious. "Come on, we gotta get your started."

***

The challenge issued had certainly been tough. However, Reina's hour was nearly up and she still had about ten papers to get rid of, give or take. From her selling spot, the sun beamed down and was hot and unforgiving. Her voice was hoarse by now from almost constantly shouting and she was sweaty. Her hair clung in small strands to the sides of her face and she continually had to wipe the sweat from her forehead. She was nowhere near as well put together as she had been when she'd started.

Kid, for his part, continually checked in with her, and Reina had found it slightly distracting but could not bring herself to be cross with Kid.

"How's it going?" he asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Fine," Reina replied shortly. "I'm almost there."

"Spot isn't one to be late and when there's a challenge involved, expect him to be here exactly on time," Kid warned her and Reina's lips pursed in annoyance. "That's fine and dandy but it's also all the more reason I _got_ to get these papers out," she hinted in annoyance, hoping that Kid would catch her drift and let her focus on her work.

"What's your plan?"

"Arrrgh!" Reina groaned and snatched up another paper. "I don't know Kid! I'm just making this up as I go!" she snapped and began to shout once more. "Family takes in strangers and they don't come out! Family practices weird rituals! Come ON PEOPLE! READ ALL ABOUT IT!" she yelled with all her remaining might.

Kid raised both eyebrows and picked up a paper. "Family practices home religion and baptisms? Nicely done Reina!" he said with wide grin and set the paper down as a passerby stopped to grab a copy. "Thank you sir," Reina said sweetly and pocketed the change.

"It's not enough," Reina said, still focused on the crowd. "I got to get rid of these papers," she said with her desperation growing. She surveyed the crowd around her and saw an oncoming carriage coming down the street. It was pulled by two beautiful brown horses and was a cherry red color with fine gold paint around the doors. Reina licked her lips in preparation as her plan quickly formulated. She glanced at the driver who seemed bored and tired. "With any luck, this might just work," she thought.

"Relax Reina, they'll sell-"Kid began but was interrupted as Reina snatched up her remaining papers and began to walk straight forward into the street. Kid watched as she put herself directly in front of the carriage and his eyes widened in shock. "What the hell are you doing!!?" Kid yelled and chased after her. Reina stood her ground and the horses whinnied as they approached her. She took a slight run at the horses and screamed which caused them to rear up on their hind legs. As the driver's visibility was then limited, Reina seized the chance and tossed her papers in the air and then threw herself down upon the ground. She squeezed her eyes shut and silently hoped that the distraught horses would not run forward and trample her.

She heard the driver struggle to calm the panicked horses with cries of "Whoa!!" and "Easy!" and she felt strong hands help her up. "Reina, have you lost it!!!? What the-"

She interrupted him with a loud and dramatic groan and pretended to take a step and limp. "Aaaah!!" she cried out and collapsed to her knees. "I think it's my ankle. I think it's really hurt," she whined loudly. At that moment the door of the carriage swung open to reveal a man dressed in a fine black suit with a top hat upon his gray hair.

"Oh lord, dear child! William what happened!?" the gentleman snapped at his driver. The driver had just about gone pale upon realizing his predicament and stammered as he tried to explain how he had not seen her crossing.

"It's okay Kid, I think I'll be okay. It's starting to feel a _little_ better," she said, again being deliberately loud enough for the driver to hear. She tried to stand and took a few more steps, being sure to limp pathetically.

"What's all this?" a new voice asked. Reina looked over to see Spot approach them and she had to resist the urge to smile triumphantly.

"Young lady are you alright? Should I take you to the hospital?" the gentleman asked as he approached Reina. Reina turned to face him, still fake limping. "Oh no, I'm okay, r-really," she stammered and put on her best nervous act. Spot raised a single eyebrow and turned to face Kid for an explanation. Kid looked back to Spot with a clueless expression.

"But you're limping!" the gentleman insisted. Reina smiled sweetly and waved her hand. "No, really it's already feeling better! I've gone through much worse. Plus, I don't wish to cause you or your driver any trouble. It's really okay but where are my-" she trailed off and suddenly looked dismayed and horrified. "My papers!!" she cried and limped towards the mess of papers that now lay dirtied and spread across the street. "No! I'll never make my money back now and I am so tired of going without dinner!" she complained and did her best to drum up fake tears. She began to sob. "What am I going to do now?"

The gentleman hurried to assist her and gently helped her up. "Now, now don't cry my dear. At the very least let me make up for my driver's carelessness. Here," he said and hurried back to the carriage. He came back with a small purse and withdrew two whole dollars from it. "This should cover this whole messy business and your papers, yes?" he asked hopefully.

At that moment Spot's mouth fell open and Kid grinned widely in sudden understanding.

"Oh, I-I couldn't," Reina said, playing demure. "A-are you sure sir?"

"Well, it's the very least I can do. Are you absolutely positive that I cannot offer you a ride to the hospital young lady?" he asked kindly and Reina shook her head to deny him. "I really don't wish to get you in any trouble and honestly, my foot will heal. This is generous enough," Reina said sincerely and took the money from his hand.

The gentleman helped her to the sidewalk and bid her a few more well wishes and apologies before crossing back to his driver and angrily berating him for steering so recklessly.

Kid and Spot crossed the street to where Reina was and Kid was the first to speak. "That," he began and grinned at her, "THAT was crazy and genius at the same time. I can't believe you!!" he cried and Reina hushed him and gestured with her eyes back towards the nearby gentleman and his driver who were still in the range of hearing. "Right," Kid said and pretended to assist her as she limped away. "I still can't believe you did that Reina," Kid said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I can't believe that chump fell for it," Spot added. "That was a cheap trick."

"Like you've never resorted to a cheap trick to turn a few papes," Kid reminded him. Spot rolled his eyes and Reina chimed in. "I did it. I got rid of all the papers and I won your challenge. This means I can stay," she added.

Spot opened his mouth to argue but the trio stopped when they bumped into two burly large men.

Once they stepped back all three realized that the two men before them were in fact police officers who didn't seem too pleased. They had their clubs out and ready and looked disapprovingly at the trio.

"It isn't very kind to con the good folks here in Brooklyn, but we're sure you know that by now," the first said.

Spot stepped forward and held up his hands. "Officers no one is tryin' to con anyone here. My friend's girl is genuinely hurt-"

"Save it Conlon. We saw the whole thing. I'm assuming she's with you," the second inquired. Spot slowly turned his head toward Reina and shot her a look that could have killed and Kid gave him an equally dirty look in return. No one said anything.

"Alright, if none of ya are going to take responsibility here then we'll just go ahead and assume it was a team effort and take you all in," the second said and reached for Spot. Spot jumped back, dodging him and held up his hands. "Under what charges officers!?"

"Disturbing the peace," the first responded and reached for Reina. Kid threw her behind him and whispered to her.

"Run!"

Before she knew it Kid was suddenly yanking her along by her arm and she was running. Spot followed them closely and caught up alongside Kid. "Now look what ya done!!! Bein' arrested is not how I planned to end my day!" Spot yelled furiously. The three ran into a back alley and their feet slapped against the pavement causing an echo as they ran.

When they reached the other side they took a sharp turn and ran a little further before stopping momentarily. "I got a plan," Kid began.

"No! Now you both listen to me. We're goin' to split up! They can't catch all of us," Spot said, wiping his hair back from his forehead and catching his breath.

"Reina-"Kid began but Spot stepped between them. "She got herself into this mess, she's gotta learn to get herself out," Spot said and Reina rolled her eyes. "Fine!" she snapped. "We split up."

It wasn't long before the two cops came out of the alley and caught sight of Spot, Reina and Kid. "Meet up at the lodging house but _don't_ let them follow you back there!!" Spot ordered and took off running. Kid nodded and gave Reina a last worried glance but she waved him off and took off running down another nearby alley.

Once halfway into the alley she glanced around anxiously. She saw a fire ladder dangling above some trash cans and immediately ran over. She steadied herself as she climbed atop the trash can and then jumped lightly and caught hold of the end of the fire escape. The trash can crashed onto its side and Reina winced at the loud noise. She pulled herself up onto the fire escape as she heard one of the cops yell, "I got one of them!!"

Her heart beat so violently now that she could feel it against her ribcage. She hurriedly climbed upwards until she found an open and inviting window. Inside it was darker and dank but she seized the opportunity. Once inside she hurriedly shut the window, being mindful to do so quietly and then hurried towards the door of the seemingly empty apartment.

All she heard was a creak beneath her feet and suddenly the ground had given way and she was falling. She threw her arms out and barely managed to catch hold of the edge. She clung, dangling, for dear life. Reina grit her teeth and clawed at the floor. There was no way of knowing how far she would fall if she lost her grip.

She listened to the outside as the one cop passed her by and continued up the fire escape. Once gone, things went quiet yet again. She was alone now. She struggled to pull her body weight up from the gap but it was no use. The floor groaned beneath her grasp and she whimpered slightly as she struggled once more. She quickly realized it was a mistake as the floor she was clinging to suddenly caved and before she could fully grasp what was happening, she was falling. She watched helplessly as the floor she fell from became further and further away from her.

She felt a momentary blossom of pain as her body connected with a hard surface and her head hit with a sickening crack sound before everything went black.


End file.
